runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rswfan/Archive 2
RE: Seriously Clearly, you didn't see what he wrote - "Enemies: Jews". It was as if Hitler was that IP, and I won't stand for discrimination against any group. I don't care if the block is considered too harsh - people like him shouldn't be here, period. . 09:38, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Please direct your problem to the complaint department *holds up bin*. . 19:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) It's a joke. Basically, I don't really care how long the admins at the RSW block their vandals for - this is not the RSW, and it is my responsibility to make sure this wiki stays clean. That can only be achieved by getting rid of the vile vandals that plague us with their racist views and such. Kapish? . 14:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Em, Rswfan... what in hell are you proposing here? I don't think your argument is going to get anywhere; of course people who create these templates should be allowed to put them in the template namespace. Look what I did with , and Toa with . And almost everyone's signature is a template for convenience. Personally, I think you are trying to paint yourself as one of the longtime experienced users, kicking up dust so people will vote on your RFA... and that's not going to get you very far. You aren't really a large influence on this wiki anyway; you're a relatively new user compared to most of us, myself included, who have been with RSFFW since its start, so we know what's best. Your debate with Ted up there just proves it. He's one of the most experienced editors, so he should know what is good and not. I know you were just protecting the IP's freedom of speech, but first of all it was clear vandalism and anti-semitism is definitely not welcome. And usually debates take place on the forums, not on a subpage... 11:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Stop editing other people's pages. I don't know where or when you put all this high strung authority on yourself, but it's not valid. 10:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Oli's inverted dragon How about you stop stealing other users' ideas, hmm? The entire inverted dragon set is Oli's idea, as shown in his nav template. He planned to make those items before you stole the name and images. So, either you grow up and hand the pages and images to Oli, or I will delete them and give you a warning ban. I'm not trying to be a troll here. You've been editing other user's pages and stealing ideas, and then placing the nonexistent authority on yourself. You've even had the nerve to tell The evil dude what to do, as if you knew everything about how we make this wiki function. I'm not happy with you, and if I see this kind of behavior again you will receive a warning ban. Kapice? 13:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Once you come back from your ban, please do so with a clear mind and ready to forget mistakes of the past and start afresh. I don't want to hear anymore bad rep from you, and I'm sure you don't either. . 15:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) If Puremexican wanted a signature, he'd create one. I've deleted it. **whips wrist with ruler** And when a template is moved, it doesn't have to be redirected. Thank you though. 13:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ezinstall For once, you've got me interested. =). Enlighten me; what is this "EzInstall"? 18:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Enh, slight problem. Since almost all of the templates included in that script don't exist here, it won't work. 18:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Each wiki is stored in a different place on Wikia's servers, not like all the Wikimedia wikis, where they're all on one server. 18:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ownership Templates Please don't forget to use ownership templates. ugoz a. . 16:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC)